Ninjago: Rise of the Arachnors
by ninjagosilverninja1
Summary: The ninja are back after some separation. But a new evil will come along. Not to mention...another ninja? Story is better than summary. Rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**HeeeEEEEeeey! My new story! Hope you enjoy! And it will be difficult, cause for the moment, I have no computer. But it will come along! Review! **

_It has been 2 years since the great devouror. They cleaned up the city, then went their ways for a while. There was heart break, but they all agreed, just to clear their heads. _

_Nicole and Zoey moved to a small town with their parents,where they continued to train in a karate dojo. They both go to the high school there. Both are 16._

_Ethan and Sasha live in the auto body shop in the city. Ethan goes to high school, but Sasha, with her high IQ increasing over the years, goes to the Ninjago Univeristy or NU. Ethan is 16 and Sasha is 7._

_Kyle and Katelyn moved to 4 weapons. Kyle works in the village moving boxes and such, helping everyone while Katelyn works in the rice field with her mother. Both are 16._

_Jonathan, luckily, was adopted and, surprisingly, became Tyson's older brother. Both live in the village with Tyson's father, now also Jonathan's father. Jonathan is 16 and Tyson is 7._

_Lane lives with Lloyd in the monastary. He does the physical trainingl but the elemental training is done with the others for when they return. He is 7._

_Unfortuantly, all the original ninja, except for Lloyd, Zane, and Kim (who live in the forest of Zane's tree), have passed of old age. They are still greatly missed, but the other go on. Now after the 2 years, they are meeting once again to continue training and to find the Serpetine again. _

Lane POV:

I waited with my grandfather. I felt nervous. We're they coming. "Lane don't worry. They will come" Will they? Then the doors open and Tyson and Jonathan walked in. "Hey guys!" "Lane!" they ran over. "how's the green ninja doing?" "doing fine!" "it's good to see you again" Jonathan fist bumped me. "Hi guys!"

Ethan and Sasha came in. "Tyson!" Sasha ran to Tyson and hugged him tight. "Ethan!" Jonathan and Ethan fist bumped. "Ethan, are you...darker?" "whoa! Someone has been getting some sunlight" "yeah but not much" Jonathan bumped his arm. He fake gasped. "Are one muscles I feel?" "Very funny" "Hi guys!"

Zoey and Nicole came in. "Ethan!" Zoey wasted no time running into Ethan's arms. "Hey guys" "Ethan, you're...different" "whoa, look who isn't a stick!" "are you all gonna make fun of me?" "maybe" "yeah, I've worked out a little" "well, we'll see later. Hi Jonny. Tyson. Lane" I felt myself blush a little. "Hey Nicole" she lightly punched my arm. "hey guys"

Finally, Katelyn and Kyle. "Kyle!" "Jonathan!" Katelyn ran into Jonathan's arms. He hugged her tight. Nicole jumped into Kyle's arms. "it's good to see you too" Kyle looked at Ethan. "whoa, dude. Ethan, that you?" "yeah it's me" "where's my pale scrawny cousin. You see him, let him know I want to say hi" we all laughed.

No ones POV:

That night, they all sat in the dining room chatting. Ethan came back in with. Blue tang top on. "Man, it's hot" he sat down and leaned on the table. "whoa" dude what did you do for the last 2 years?" Zoey squeezed the muscle. "it's like half a grape fruit!" "Dang Ethan!"

They all laughed at chattered until Kate came in with brightly colored mail. "what's that?" "love letters..." lane froze. "to lane" "where did you get those?!" "they were on a table" Lane bured his head in his arms as Katelyn put them on the table. "good lord Lane!" "over half them have phone numbers!" "you really are a charmer Lane" they laughed at over the cards. Lane was bright red. "what's this one? 'you're the L to the A to the N to the E, and no one loves you more than me. You're Lanelisious"

The whole room erupted in laughter. "o-oh...m-my...g-g-god!" "I-I'm crying!" Lane was bright red. "Aw come on Lane. It's funny" "it's embarrassing..." Nicole got up and rifled his hair. "hey don't worry. Everyone gets those moments" "you get a card like me" "hey I once got card, it had a half eaten candy cane in it and a nickel" "when did you get that?" "last month" everyone laughed.

* * *

The girls went back to their old room. "they're smaller then I remember" "we'll fix that" Nicole opened the drawers and held up their old night gowns. "whoa" "I don't think they fit" "well, we'll think of something" "our moms might have something" "yeah" Nicole jumped on her bed and things are gonna go back to the way they were" "yeah"

* * *

The boys went to their room, and extra bed for Lane. "Dang" "you guys kept it clean" "it was really hard to move away from here. After all, a lot of us were born here" "yeah. It was our home" Ethan sat on his bed. "Man, it'll be a while to adjust" "so what's up with all you?" Jonathan put an arm around Lane. "well, guess who got an older brother" "no way" "well, I told my dad about Jonathan, and well, I got an older brother" "nice"

Nicole POV:

I sat up. Even though it was dark, I hard rhythmic sleeping. I slowly snuck out, trying not to wake anyone up. I opens the door quietly and shut it. It was so quiet. I slowly walked past. I'm a ninja, but hey, so is everyone else. I had made my way to to the stone and relaxed a bit. I then made it to the doors. _"crud. How am I gonna do this?"_ I looked around. Time to get my ninja on. I flipped and jumped over the doors. I saftely landed on the steps and made my way to the dragon keep.

Our ultra dragon was sleeping. "Kyle?" "over here" I saw his figure against the wall. I ran into his arms and kissed him deeply. I kissed him until we needed to breathe. "I really missed you" "missed you to" I kissed him again. "I'm glad we got to have your time alone" "yeah. 2 years is much to long" he kissed me again I felt his handsts tart to go up my shirt. "Kyle..." "sorry..." "don't worry it will happen one day"

**Hehe, we know what she's talking about. But my first chapter! I hope you like! Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope you liked the first chapter! Review! **

No ones POV:

The Serpentine were hiding in the desert under a rock ledge. Lady death held up her hand and they fell quiet. "CLearly, Pythor couldn't face with being an all powerful god" cheers of agreement went. She let it go on, before she held he hand up again. "Now, we just need a new plan to take over the ninja" "Maybe I can help"

The Serpentine turned and Sam was there. "Who are you?" "that's right, you don't know me. I'm Sam" "The one who killed our Pythor!" one shouted out. Pretty soon, shouts of anger ran out. "Enough!" they parted a way for their queen as she slithered over. "True, you did destroy Pythor" "he was a killer. He let people suffer then killed them" "it's the way of the Serpetine" "how about a home?" "how?" he showed the 4 golden weapons laid out in the sand. "Golden weapons! I command that you build a home for the Serpetine and myself!"

The golden weapons lifted up and swirled around the remains of the bounty. "Behold, the dark Bounty!" The Serpetine looked at their queen. "hm... Sam, We will join you, but there must be some agreements" "like what?" "we work together. You don't rule over me, I don't rule over you. Understood?" he nodded. "understood"

Kyle POV:

"Yah!" Lane punched forward, but I jumped back. "come on Lane. You said you could take me" he panted. "Ah!" he lunged, but I side stepped and he face planted in the stone. He sat up. "ow..." "that teaches you to watch your mouth" "and don't be over confident" Lane stood up. "not...fair...when are we gonna do some elemental training?" "um, kiddo, you're out of breath" "we'll do it later. Don't worry"

"hey guys! I have something you really need to see!" we all came into the computer room. "what is it?" "I'm picking up a life force in the winter forest. There's a cave and I'm getting like...a person or something" "we'll get to it" we ran out but Ethan bumped into his dad. "sorry dad!"

Tyler POV:

They all ran out with Lane. Guess its not a big mission. I walked in the computer room and my daughter was there. "hi dad" "hi sweetheart. What's going on?" "I found something and they went to check it out" I looked on the screen. Wait, I knew these coordinates! "um Sasha, I'm going out. Let your mother know if she ask okay?" "um, okay?"

* * *

I saw the others in the snow. "Ethan!" he turned. "dad?" "I'm glad I caught you" "why?whats wrong?" "i...know this place..." "dad, what-" "hold on" Zoey lifted a hand. "over here" we walked to a cave. "I never knew this was here" we walked in. "it's cold" we walked untilthe saw a big chunk of ice. "whoa" Katelyn walkedcover and whipped away the frost. "oh my god, there's someone in there!"

Sure enough, a little girl, probably Lanes age, was in the block of ice, frozen and curled up. I could see black hair and white clothes, but nothing else. "she's still alive!" "how do we get her out" Katelyn and Kyle sparked their hands. "not much" "no we don't want to risk it. Zoey find a weak spot in the ice" Her eyes turned light blue and looked around. She took out her shuriken. "here" she struck it and it broke. The girl tumbled out. "is she...alive?" "yes. A weak pulse, but alive"

I knelt down. "can you hear me? Hello?" "uh..." she sat up. "hey are you-" she looked at me and the girls gasped. Her eyes were a foggy blue. "c-can you see?" "w-who are you?" "we'll explain later. Who are you?" "Crystal" she stood up and I did too. "come we'll take you to our home" she grabbed my hand. Wait...how did she know where my hand is? She couldn't have?

Shes blind.

No ones POV:

They brought the girl home. "Tyler, where-? Who's that?" "we found her" Riley walked over and knelt down. "hey sweetheart. Are you okay?" she hid behind Tyler. "she's um...blind" Tyler whispered. Alexa and violet gasped. "oh..." "no I'm not" "you're not?" "well...sorta" they brought her to the computer room.

"hey did you guys-? Whoa" Sasha and Tyson saw the girl. "hi" Tyson waved and she did too."I'm Sasha and that's Tyson" "Crystal, are you...completly blind?" "wait she's blind?" "well, I can see its just...is there any paper?" Sasha grabbed sme and a pencil. "draw a outline of a man" Sasha drew it. "now fill it with blue" Tyson gave Sasha a blue pe and she filled it up. "this is what I see. And blackness around. Blue is a good spirit, red is bad. Except..." she touched Lanes shoulder. "you. You're green" "I am?"

"who do we have here?" Lloyd came in. "this is crystal-" "the spirit girl" Lloyd knelt down next to her. "I've been waiting for you" "you have?" "crystal, what color am I?" "um...a very pale green, showing that you are an elder, also by the sound of your voice. Also, it also indicates that you and him..." she pointed at Lane. "are related" "very good"

"wait, you knew she was coming?" "yes, I did. She is special. She is seeing your spirits" "whoa, really?" "yes" "I...I want to go home. Where's my mom and dad?" there was stillness in the air. "who should tell her?" "tell me what?" "well..." Tyler knelt down next to her. "the village...was burned to the ground...you must have escaped from the fire...as I did" "you're from the village?" "yes...I lost my family...you a not alone" she had tears in her eyes. "but you are lucky to be alive" "I...I guess..." she sniffed. "uh, hey Crystal, want me to show you...something? I can show you the dragon" she perked up.

"dragon?" "yeah! Here, I'll take you" Lane took her hand and she followed him out. "that was a save" "yeah"

Sam POV:

I flew the ship to somewhere I had read in legends: the golden peaks. "sir, we have the weapons. Why not try to destroy the ninja?" "because it's not powerful enough. And they have my son" "so we destroy him!" I whipped around. "get him off the ship! He can swim to the mainland!" one grabbed him. I sighed. "no one. Touches my son! I'm take the weapons to the golden peaks, so that I can have an ultimate weapon!"

* * *

I stood watched the yellow lava. I placed the weapons down. They floated then went into a giant floating lava bubble. Then it glowed and out came a weapon I have never seen before. It floated towards me and I grabbed it? I felt searing pain everywhere! I yelled. "Sam! Are you okay?!"'I started to laugh. "yes. In fact...I have more power!" I laughed.

**Dun dun dun! To clear things up, he has a mega weapon, so you should know what it looks like. And they found someone! Crystal! Will she be of help to them? Review!**


	3. I'm sorry

Hey guys, I'm sorry, but I'm getting ready to start high school, and I can't be on any electronics for a good portion of the week, so my stories will be very rare. I was hoping could get this one done before summer ended so I wouldn't have to worry about it, but I was just never able to...didn't really feel like it. Again,I'm sorry to all of you and I hope you can forgive me. But I'm still here, and they will come, i promise.

Anyway...see you guys again sometime... Peace.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I am very, very, VERY deeply sorry about taking so long. Its just, school has started, and i just dont have the time anymore. But i thank you for being patient. Review! **

Lane POV:

I punched the bags on Kyle's hands. "you're doing good,keep it up!" "Face the green ninja and his thunder fist!" I punched again. "remember, it can only be used to throw off your enemies" "well, prepare for this!" I roundhouse kicked him and he fell. "whoa, squirt! You're not even ready to face my little toe!" my grandfather chuckled. "I see the teacher is the student. You will learn fast with the ninja. But hurry to the dragon keep. You mustn't be late for your lesson with Sasha" "aw! But when can I learn spinjitsu!" "all in good time" "Crystal is down there" I perked up. "alright, see you later!"

I ran down there. Sasha was rubbed some clear medicine on sparky's head. Crystal was softly rubbing Ember's head. I slow my pace down. "um, hey guys. Hi Crystal" she turned to me. "hi Lane" "hi!" "so how's the dragon? I bet a lot better cause he's in great hands" "well, I rubbed their medicine on them cause I found out they absorb it through their skin" "nice" "they'll be flying in no time!"

They all roared. Sasha opend the door. "go on and get some air!" they took off. "wow..." "beautiful" "wish I could see it" _"oh she's blind!"_ "I-I'm sorry Crystal" "it's fine..." she walked off. I slapped my forehead. _"way to go green ninja"_

No ones POV:

"the mega weapon...I've heard of it before, but I will be honest, I can't remember all that it does..." "so you don't know how to use it?" "well-" "my lord, we found something!" Sam walked on deck. "ah the ninja's pet! Get closer!" they steered the ship closer. "attack!" nothing. "destroy!" again, nothing. They rammed the dragon. "please! Destroy!" nothing. They landed in the water and the dragon flew off. The serpentine were laughing. "AH! I can't think with all this annoyance!"

Sam turned to them. "this is your fault!" he stormed down to the main room. "ah those stupid snakes!" he hit the desk with the mega weapon. A book popped out. "huh?" he picked it up. "the ocean plunderers? With captin Soto? The most feared pirate ever? Huh. Sounds like they knew how to work a ship! I wish they were here to show these Serpetine how it's done!"

Suddenly the weapon glowed. "what the-?! I can't...let go!" he fell to the floor. "I feel..w-weak...what's...happening?!" suddenly he heard a voice. "I am captin Soto!" "Captin...Soto?"

Kyle POV:

"anyone see notice how Lane has been behaving since Crystal showed up?" "yeah. He's been acting...less of a nucsiance" me, Ethan, and Jonathan were in our room. "Yeah. Before, we could never get him to Sasha's lesson" "now whenever Crystal is there, he wants to fly through the lesson" "I think someone has a crush" we all agreed.

Then the door opened and Lane came in. "Hey Lane" he closed it. "Guys, can you...help me?" "what's going on man?" "well, you can't tease me about it" "promise" "well...I may have this...crush on Crystal..." "really?" "yeah...what do I do?" "well. What do you want to know?" "like...how do I know what she likes?" "you ask the girls" "what?!" "look, from every romance movie I watched-" Me and Jonathan looked at Ethan. "Zoey likes them! You never take advice from the guys, or it turns out worse, but the apology later makes up for it"

"okay...so give me bad advice" "Lane, you're young enough that the girls would find it cute and help you" "but what if Crystal is in there?" then wait. Never plan a romance in front of her" "well, okay. Thanks" he left. "was that really a smart idea?" "well..." "you have nothing do you?" "I couldn't make a move before dating Zoey!"

No ones POV:

Sam and the Serpentine on one side of the ship, while pirates were on the other. "Who are you?" Skales asked. "who am I? I be Captin Soto, most feared pirate ever!" "I am Lord Sam. I made you!" "No! No one does! Lock them up!"

They were thrown down below. "over taken by pirates Sam?" "I...I am still...weak from bringing them here!" "what happened to us working together!" "oh, be quiet!" he saw the key on the wall. "I'll get us out"

* * *

"thanks you guys. I just wanted to get some extra parts, I case we had to do some rebuilding" everyone was at Ethan and Sasha's family auto shop. Then they heard screaming. "what's going on?" Nicole and Lane looked out. "Pirates?" "that can't be!" "we need to catch up to them!" "but we don't have vehicles!" "I've got some bus tokens" "good enough" "us too!" "sorry guys, but it doesn't feel right. You're not old enough" "aw, what?" "maybe next time" the bus came and they pulled on board.

They all got on top. "what's the plan?" "Wasn't it stop the pirates?" "that's the goal. We need a pl-" the bus jerked and they almost fell off. Traffic. "aw come on!" "look, their not that far, we'll run on foot!" they ran then Jonathan saw a costume shop. "hey guys, I may have found our way on board"

* * *

The pirates were stealong everything they could. A big pile of objects were on board. The ninja were in pirate outfits and came on board. "you know, you look good in pirate clothes" Kyle whispered to Nicole. "really, Kyle?" "Pirates" some of them noticed them "well, hello, lassies" the captin walked over. "my, who is this ocean pearl?" he referred to Nicole. "hands off the pearl" he snarled, then there was a roar.

"Ninja-whoa!" Lane swung in on a rope and crashed into the pile. "what?! Who is this?" he stumbled out. "gotta thing that through next time..." "Ahoy, matties!" Crystal sliced a knife through the sail and slid down, ripping the sail. She landed on deck. "well, fun times over!" "NINJAGO!" they spun and in heir ninja suits. "Pajama people?" "that's insulting" Kyle swiped his sword and cut the feather on he captins hat. "get them!"

They attacked. Crystal, seeing the red aura of the pirates, ducked through to Lane. "this was a dumb idea!" "then why are you here?" "to make sure you're not killed" "Ya!" "Look out!" Lane pulled her away as a pirate sliced down. _"Oh geez, I'm holding her hand!"_ "look out!" they skidded to a stop. Pirates. "oh boy" "Ninjago!" Nicole and Zoey spun by! Knocking the pirates out.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone below was going to escape. Sam got the key and unlocked the cell. They came up to the steps but Sam signaled them to stop. "Lane..." he was growing stronger?

Then a small green ball was forming in Lanes hands. "Wait Lane!" it flew off in the direction of the mas and it fell on all them. "ow..." "my bad" the captin laughed. "you lose, pajama people!" all o. A sudden, there were shake. Then came... "Sasha!" she was in her exo suit and jumped on board. she picked up the mast and set it back. The pirates jumped off the boat.

"Cowards!" then Sahaa jumped out and landed on the captin. "Great work Sasha!" she dipped her head

Lane POV:

They had caught all the pirates. The police were taking them. "good work team" Kyle put an arm around me. "don't forget these kids" I smiled. "that your ship? The officer asked Ethan. "sure is"

"sorry! You snooze, you loose!" "Dad!" he had the ship. "Lane, stop now! Before it's too late!" I looked at my dad, then my friends. They all smiled. I smiled back. "sorry dad. Not gonna happen" "so be it" they took off in the ship. "well,there goes the bounty" "oh well. We'll get it back someday" "yeah..."

**Well, that's done! And thanks again for being so patient with me. But after this story, I'm done for a while. Until I get back on my feet. But for now, Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! Okay, I am really sorry for taking so long. So after this, I'll be done for a while. And I think after this,I might do something different from Ninjago, don't know. Review! **

Lane POV:

"Hi-yah!" Ethan blocked. I kicked under and he dodged. Off to the side, the girls were looking through some boxes. Finally, I kicked Ethan in the stomach and he dropped. "not as bad...as when...Nicole...kicked me..." she chuckled. "still funny" okay, I'll admit. Before Crystal came here, I had a small crush on Nicole, even though Kyle was dating her. But hey, I have a thing for black hair. But since Crystal came, I dont feel anything anymore. Crystal held something up. It was a small cylinder shape stick, with a silver ribbon on the end. "what's this?" "a ribbon. Here's the other one" zoey handed it to her. She felt the length of the ribbon. Then with a flick, she threw it and the ribbon wrapped tightly around Kyles ankle and she pulled. He was pulled down.

"who'd I get?" "Me" Nicole and Katelyn laughed. "Sorry" "you know what? It's fine. Considering you're blind, that's impressive" she smiled. Then Sasha came through, looking through mail. "Junk, Junk, Junk, Coupons, junk, Letter for Lane" she gave me it. "Junk junk..." she went back in the computer room. "you're sister is something special" "I know" "who's the letter from?" I opened it. I sighed. "My orphanage and school for boys" "really?" "yeah. They want me to come for a reunion party" "sounds fun. And a party means cake" "that runs in your blood, doesn't it Nicole?" "don't forget, I'm adoptive in a way too"

"but sounds like fun" "Totally" "I think we should go" "What about you Lane?" I sighed. "I guess we can go..." "don't be down. It's a reunion party, what's the worst that can happen?"

No ones POV:

The serpentine were on the deck, while Sam was talking. "now, I need ideas. My mega weapon is powerful. Too powerful. I can only use it once, for it drains my energy! So, I need a good idea! And any idea is a good idea!" a constrictai raise his hand. "what if we make mountainssss everywhere!" "over the side!" he was thrown into the water. "anymore? Don't be shy" "make a ssssswarm of evil wasssssp!" "over the side!"ate snake was thrown. "come on! This is the serpentine?! The most feared beings ever?!" "Sam..." Lady Death spoke calmly. She turned him to look in the weapon. He chuckled.

"You really are the most intelligent of your kind" she smiled. "Bring me anything that may have a trace of the ninja!" some snakes went below. They brought back some parts of their suits. Two red shirts, blue pants, a black hood and a white hood, and a light green belt. Sam walked over to the clothes. He held his mega weapon up. "Mega weapon! I want to make. Exact copies of my enemies! Copy the ninja!" he slammed his weapon down. A light flashed from the bottom and to the clothes. They glowed and raised off the ground. He struggled with the weapon. Then the glowing stopped. Exact copies of the ninja, with red eyes and white skin landed on the deck.

Sam leaned against the edge, panting. "I...am your master" "Yes Lord Sam!" they said in unison. "Now, go! And destroy the ninja!"

Kyle POV:

The ultra dragon soared through the clouds, at a quick pace. Best part...Lanes flying. "we should get the the school soon!" "hopefully in one peace" "now remember, be careful. Sudden movements can-" "sudden what?" he yanked the reins and the dragon dove. "Whoooooooaaaa!" "the reins! The reins Lane!" he let go and we laned outside. "well, I'm landing better" "I'm still flying home" we jumped down and walked towards the school. Hm, nice place. There was a boy with...blue black hair painting a picture of a rose bush. "Mickey?" the kid turned and had yellow green eyes. "Lane!" he set his paints down and ran over.

"so good to see you again!" "really? You were the one who made me hit a bees nest and got me stung" "I know. And I look back and I am deeply sorry. I've seen the way" "Guys, Mickey here became my first friend here at school" "you guys are the ninja! You're awesome!" he shook hands with everyone. But at Crystal he stopped. "oh...Bonjour, m'lady" he kissed her hand. "Pourrais-je dire, tu es belle..." "Cut the French crap Mickey" Crystal giggled and blushed. "i see you're French has improved" "yeah...well, why don't we go inside?"

We walked in. "it was quiet" "where is everyone?" "out getting stuff for the party" "you haven't set up yet?" "the teachers will do that. The students want to meet you so we can give you a tour" "you didn't go?" "no. I got the luck chance of meeting you" he led us to a room. "the principal is in there. I need to get back to my painting" he left.

Ethan looked at us. "Anyone seen a teacher?" " You are correct Ethan. There has not been one adult at all" "well, let's just meet the principal" we walked in. "wait-" "Jeremy?!" a kid with black hair and freaky orange eyes was standing on the principals deck, with a bunch of other kids. "Hello Lane. Nice to see you again" suddenly smoke filled the air and it went black.

* * *

I woke up and some adults were looking down at me. "are you okay?" "oh..." I sat up. Everyone were around me, except Lane and Crystal. "where are we?" "you're still at the school, but we're locked in a room" "This was a setup..." "nothing good comes from a orphanage" we stood up. "so, where's Lane and Crystal?"

No ones POV:

The bad versions walked through town. "alright, so where do we start looking?" "well,to know the stupid blue one-" "that's you" "now the _good _one. He has an auto body shop. "let's go" they walked through town, knocking stuff over and taking stuff. They gottot the shop and they saw Sasha and Tyson. "hm...I got this" the bad Ethan walked under the window. He threw at rock at it and it shattered. "what was that?" Sasha and Tyson ran upstairs. They walked in and Ethan grabbed the keys to a large car in there. "let's go" then Evil Kyle saw a note. "I think I know where they are"

Lane POV:

I woke up and it was dark and I was tied to someone. "Crystal? That you?" "yeah, it's me" "you okay?" "yeah, I'm okay" the lights turned on. Mickey, Jeremy and a bunch of other kids that I remember where there. We were in a empty classroom. "what's going on?" "why, we just want the grandson of the best villain ever to rule us like a king!" "well, keep looking!" "what did you do with our friends?!" "they're out of the way. Besides, you don't need them!" Jeremy walked over. "don't you remember what its like to be evil?"

Ethan POV:

We smashed a tree into the door. Not budging. "oh come on! How strong is this door?!" "the kids replaced it with something. We've been stuck in here for a while" "can anyone pick a lock?!" "Katelyn, calm down. Deep breath" she took a deep breath. "okay, we just need to find a way out" "well, I heard that there are secret entrances around the school" "okay, everyone look!" we spread out.

I started pulling books out, like in those mystery movies, when one clicked. "found it!" suddenly there was a grinding sound and I looked up. "the ceiling!" "keep looking!" we hurried. Nicole pulled a tree and it clicked. "got it!" _'Shing!' _Spikes! "oh come one!" the teachers snapped and ran around screaming. Zoey ran to a tall light and pulled. An opening came in the fireplace. "come on!"

We ran in. It got dark quick. Suddenly something was tickling my side. I started laughing. "J-Jonathan! Stop ticking me!" "uh, that's not me" "Zoey?" her head glowed giving light. We all screamed, Kyle being the loudest. Spiders

Lane POV:

"come on guys, you can let us go" "no way! You refuse to be our leader!" "why do you want me?" "you have evil in your blood! Who else?" "um, he's not-" "Zip it, blind bat"'I snapped. "leave her alone!" Jeremy smiled. "looks like Laney-Waney has a crush" the others laughed. I swallowed. "s-so what?" they stopped. "yeah, okay, I like her. Is the wrong? You can make fun of me all you want! But making fun of her for being blind? You guys are more evil than I am!"

Suddenly we heard a crash in the hall. "what was that?" "come on!" they all left, closing the door. It was quiet except the hum of the light. "Lane?" "don't worry Crystal. We'll get out" "did you...mean that? About...liking me?" I blushed. "w-well...yeah...I did" "...Well, I like you too" "r-really?" "yeah" I blushed even more. "don't worry" I found her hand and gripped it. "we'll get out. I promise"

No ones POV:

The evil ninjas drove the car, Kyle driving, to the orphanage. They pulled up and walked out. Zoey slashed a painting with a knife and laughed. They walked in and started breaking stuff, cackling. Then they saw kids. "The ninja escaped! Back-up plan! Food fighters!" kids with plastic spoons and buckets of mashed potatoes kneeled on the floor. "ready?" they scooped up some potatoes. "fire!" white, mashed up stuff flung at them. evil Nicole grabbed a locked and fling it down and hid until they ran out of potatoes.

"Dodge ball!" kids with red rubber balls stepped forward. "Fire!" they threw them. They were caught though. Evil Kyle smiled. "Our turn" they threw them. "Retre-oof!" one hit Jeremy in the head and onto his back. Nicole grabbed him. "where are the ninja?"

* * *

Lane and Crystal struggled. No luck. "darn ropes..." Lane looked at the lightbulb. "Crystal, I might have an idea" "what?" "you know how I ALWAYS make a lightbulb explode?" she looked at the bulb. "oh no..." "Trust me" he focused on the lightbulb. It glowed brighter. It hummed. He closed his eyes and concentrated. _'Pow!'_ The lightbulb shattered. "Alright! Okay Crystal. When I tell you, we're going to fall on the shards, okay?" "alright"

They wobbled, Neil they fell on the glass. "got it" the rope cut. "yes!" "ow" Lane looked over. Crystals arm was bleeding badly. "come on, we have to-" the door opened and the kids came in again. "aw, come on!" but then they started stacking stuff in front of the door. "wait, what's going on?" "you're friends are evil!" "huh?"

* * *

They dragged Jeremy to the room. When they opened it, it was empty. "is this a joke?!" "they were there! I-I swear!" "looks like its time for another wet-willy" "No! Not that!" suddenly a closet door opened and they ninja stepped out. "thank god, we're out!" they looked over. "um, why are we seeing...ourselves?" they evils walked over across from them. "put him down!" "he is of no use to us anymore!" she dropped Jeremy and he ran away. "My sensors are telling me that this is Sam's doing!" "and my sensors are telling me that you will be destroyed!" "Ninjago!"

Each side attacked with the exact same move. All the kids were around the corner. "see?" "our friends would never be this bad!" "amazing. It's like a mirror. Each move copies your own" "we must help them!" "we will. On one condition: which them?" "the good ones, of course!" They closed in on them. "uh-oh"

* * *

"let us go!" they were tied up again. "here's how we can help the evil ninja!" Jeremy, being a brainiac, wrote on the board. "if the evil ninja are made of negative protons, when they collide at the exact same time the positive protons do, then if they can land one hit the good ninja don't, then the good ninja will be defeated!

**(A/N: I literally had no idea what's was saying, but it should be simple enough. That's as sciencey as possible)**

"Alright, that's good enough for me!" "alright, fine. I'm good. But so is Mikey" "That's not true!" "really? Then how come on my first day, when I didn't fit in, you showed me the ropes?" "I-I..." "becausenoire not evil. None of you are" he sighed. "it's true. And...I love painting pictures" "what?!" Mikey walked over. "Buhe they're right. It's time we fought for good!" he untied them, the boys, even Jeremy, walked over. "okay, I have a plan. Who here can sew?"

Kyle POV:

I punched but my double punched too. I was getting tired. "we...can't...keep this up...much longer!" "don't stop! We...can't give...up!" suddenly, a dodge ball hit my double in the head, I looked over. The kids were in...ninja suits! All but Crystal. She had made her own Kunoichi outfit. A light grey tang with that ended just about her navel. And a small darker grey layer skirt. Her ribbons were at her sides.

"Ninja, go!" they ran towards us, and they helped us! I saw a silver ribbon fly and grab Nicole's double by the neck. "Gak!" "Good riddance!" Nicole punched her and she disappeared in black smoke. Nice! My double kicked and I ducked. I saw two more poofs of black smoke. My double tried to run, then something exploded in his face. "I-I cant see!" I kicked his back. He was gone.

"alright!" we cheered. The teachers walked out. "we should punish you...but seeing how you rescued us, a celebration is in order" Jeremy and Mikey flipped their hoods back. "we thank you two" "yeah. Without you, we wouldn't have seen the light" they bowed. Crystal and Lane bowed. Suddenly, Crystals right arm glowed. "what the-?" when it died down, she has a wispy dragon on her arm, and a Japanese symbol above it.

"I know that symbol. It's the symbo. For spirit" "huh. Crystal, Kunoichi of Spirits. Has a nice ring to it" she smiled.

**Crappy ending, I know. But yeah, crystal is Kunoichi of Spirits! Hope you liked and review!**

**Guys Imessed up. I have no idea how I'm going to do the time travel one! I can't believe I'm saying this, but that wasn't my favorite episode, I didn't like it that much for some reason (and I'm pretty surspa lot of people don't either). But I'm taking ideas. PM me, please! Other wise I will NOT take in your ideas. And you will receive full credit! Thank you so much guys! **


End file.
